Janie Hook
Janie Hook is the daughter of Captain James Hook and a Rebellious pirate at Ever After High. Janie can be polite when she needs to, and become rebellious and sneaky when she wants to. Though she may be a rebel, she always wants to to the right thing. Janie's older sister, Josie Hook, is destined to be the next Hook, so Janie can create her own destiny. The only catch is that she has to be a pirate and join her sister's crew. However, Janie really wants to be surrounded by nature in a forest, secluded and alone. Portrayal Janie Hook is voiced by Sue Thorpe. Character Personality Janie Hook is relatively known as polite and dangerous. Janie has the manners of a princess and the soul and skills of a pirate. She is excellently talented in swordsmanship and agility. She has a passionate warrior's heart, though has a soft side for all animals. Janie can be shy at first because she's debating on if she can trust you. Overall, she is a dependent awesome pirate. With her massive strength, she can flip two men out a window with one strike. Janie gives great advice to people and Celeste usually looks towards her for guidance. She's great at eye contact, which makes it easier for people to feel more comfortable when they talk to her. Despite Janie's sheepishness and timid aura, on stage, she's a whole different person. But it's not like she's a fake, she's her real self. Janie's always been interested in performing arts and loves to sing. When she was younger, she had thought that she was tone deaf. But when she sang her favorite song in front of her sister, June told her that she had a true gift. Janie loves the entire mood of theater and the friends that she's made during her experiences. She's also played the piano in many concerts for Ever After High. Appearance Janie has dark toned skin with gorgeous jade green eyes. She has semi-long dark black hair with three red streaks. No matter where she is, Janie always has her sword on her. She has a strong, delicate build and is taller than most people in her grade. Her outfit consists of a red overcoat with a brown belt and pants. She has ocean blue boots that are actually also heelies. Thanks to the craftsmanship of her roommate, Celeste, she has a mini hat with a delicate blue fluffy feather sticking off of it. Occasionally, she wears simple golden earrings, as well. Fairy Tale Main Article: Peter Pan Relationships Family Janie's dad is Captain James Hook and she has an older sister named Josie. Janie and Josie are really close and are BFFAS. However, Janie hates how Josie can be a stereotypical pirate and their relationship is quite complicated. But they doesn't stop them from loving each other. Janie's relationship with her father stiffened when she told him she didn't want to be a pirate. Friends Celeste Bell and Josie Hook are her ultimate best friends and loves them forever after! Her other friends are Flynn Pan, Pearl Oyster, and Ramona Badwolf. Enemies Though Janie is a fun loving girl, she's created a few enemies: Holly O'Hair and Poppy O'Hair (She accidently cut all their hair off with her sword once), and Faybelle Thorn. Faybelle isn't a very likeable person, and Janie can't help but despise her. Romance Janie has always had a crush on Flynn Pan and doesn't try to hide it. She casually flirts with him sometimes which could get the two in an awkward position. Flynn knows Janie likes him, but he wants them to stay friends. Janie understands that, but that still won't stop her little crush on him. Pets Janie has HUNDREDS of pets due to her love for animals. Her favorite is Dreamshade, her mighty stallion. Trivia * Janie's birthday is January 13, making her a Capricorn * Janie's favorite food is banana split. * She loves watching ballet. * She can play the piano. * She doesn't has a diary because she hates to write. * She's left handed. * At Heritage Hall, Janie received a hair comb in the shape of a hook. ("Gee, thanks pa.") Category:CupcakeQueen5 Creation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Neverlandian Category:Peter and Wendy